Prank Night
by Needmoreanime
Summary: America has proposed a challenge of pranking some of the worst people! Let's see if they will survive or not. Participants are America, England, Hungary, Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, Italy, and the Bad Touch Trio. Minor swearing due to anger. Bad summary, Please read!


Hi! Here is one of my original one-shots. I'm sorry about the late update!

* * *

**Prank Night**

"Alright dudes! Let the pranking begin!" That's America and it's the dead of night

"Shhh!" That's the rest of the participants

"Oh sorry. Anyways, here are the pranking choices. China, Russia, Belarus, Liechtenstein, or ummm… Oh! Germany."

That led to some murmuring like this

"Why Russia and Belarus? They're insane!"

"China will kill us."

"Germany will put us through hell for life."

"Switzerland will shoot us if he catches pranking Liechtenstein."

So it's choosing time! America, England and Hungary choose Germany. Prussia, France and Spain choose Liechtenstein (PERVERTS!). Japan, South Korea, Taiwan and Italy choose China. No one choose either of the insane siblings.

"The best prank wins! Remember, the cameras will catch everything you do. GO!"

_China Prank Team_

"I want to claim Aniki's breasts, da-ze!" WHAM!

"Don't act so cheeky!"

"I claim your breasts Taiwan, da-ze!" WHAM!

"Glad Vietnam lent me one of her spare rice paddles."

"Oohh… Why did you whack that spot, da-ze?"

"I don't know instinct?"

"Vee… No fighting! I don't want to prank China now! You can do it."

"Why did you choose China in the first place (da-ze)?" That's all the Asians

"I don't want to be tortured by Russia, Belarus or Germany! I have been in trouble with Switzerland already and pranking Liechtenstein will get me killed!"

"You have a good point there (da-ze)."

_Germany Prank Team_

"Let's burn all his vurst!"

"And drain all his beer!"

"What about all his weapons, you gits! He always has a bunch of guns with him."

"Throw them into zee garbage incinerator."

"Awesome dudes! Let's get crackin'!"

_The Perverts (a.k.a The Bad Touch Trio, you know who)_

"Ohnononon, let's go and do some *censored* things to her."

"Kesesese. She is one good looker."

"Romano, please forgive me."

"Mon ami, let's do *censored* and *censored* to her."

"The awesome me agrees! Let's just make sure that trigger-happy guy isn't there."

"Vhat did you say about doing things to Liechtenstein?" Oh dear, Swissy is here with his lovely gun.

"Well you see amigo, they…RUN! It's Switzerland!"

"Mein Gott! He's got his gun with him!"

"Don't hurt my beautiful face!"

"Shut up and let me beat you with my peace prize!" The Perverts were eliminated due to Switzerland's overprotectiveness.

"Big bruder, vhat vas that noise?" Aww, Liechtenstein is in her cute pajamas, rubbing her eyes. How Cute! Don't shoot me Switzerland, I won't bother Liechtenstein.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep."

"Okay, big bruder."

_China Prank Team_

"Umm… w-w-w-what should we do now?"

"Vee… I quit!" Italy has forfeited.

"Shoot, why is he here anyway? He'll ruin the plan!"

"But you know. The position he's in is even weirder, da-ze." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Russia snuck into China's home again and is ummm… sleeping with… well you get the idea now!

_Germany Prank Team_

"Hey dudes! Look at this!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry, but look!"

"What a bloody pervert."

"Vonder if he inherited Prussia's perviness." Well they found a chest full of umm… women's you know.

"I know! Hungary, you set up a trap. We'll tar and feather him!"

"That's a great idea!"

"That's what you did to me during the revolutionary war, you git."

"Let's also *whisper whisper* and *whisper*."

"Perfect."

"Let's get to it then!"

_China Prank Team_

"Umm… South Korea! Do something and get Russia out of here!" That's Taiwan

"Why me da-ze!"  
"You don't and you're eating England's crap for a month."

"Okay, da-ze! Belarus! I found your big brother, da-ze!" Slam! Oh dear, Belarus is here. Hey that rhymed!

"Big brother!" Russia is awake with the 'oh crap, my insane little sister is here' expression plastered all over his face.

"Gya! Go away!" The insane siblings are now gone.

"Okay, let's get to it then!"

_The Next Morning with Germany_

"Vhat is this!" There is burnt wurst, melted funs and puddles of beet everywhere.  
"Who did-GWOO!" Germany got hit with water balloons, then covered with tar and honey, then got hit with feathers.

"Argh! Vhy is my room covered with stuffed animals and pink wallpaper!"

"Vest! Vhere is all the beer?" Great, Prussia is here again after being beat up by Swissy.

"It's on the floor."

"No! My precious beer!" Prussia is licking at the puddles of beer on the floor. Geez, get a life.

"Bruder, you can just go get one from the bar."

"This *lick* is *lick* free!"

"You're licking the puddles vhere my feet have been before."

"Of course I knew that!" Then why are you wiping your tongue now.

"Whoever did this will die!"

_China's side_

"What's that n" SPLASH! BAM! China is covered in a basin of water, that includes the oversized basin.

"ARGH! What's going-gah!" Someone *cough*Asians*cough* has covered the floor with ice.

"ARGH! I'm going to… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR ARU!" Someone decided to cut off China's ponytail. That person has a death wish

"All the food is gone aru! What the hell is this crap aru." He's holding England's crap cooking.

"Crap aru! I have to go to the World Conference Meeting. Wait, that's it aru! Time to die aru."

_World Conference Meeting_

"Where the bloody hell is China and Germany!"

"Maybe they are still shocked about the pranks."

"Taiwan, give me that, da-ze!"

"No, I got it, it's mine!" They're fighting over the lock of China's hair that was his ponytail.

"Ahem." Freeze, look there's China and Germany.

"Umm… Who are you?" America's an idiot and can't tell China without his ponytail.

"It's me aru."

"Yo, what's up China!"

"Mind telling me why they have my hair aru."

"And vhy everything in my house is ruined."

"In short, WHO DID THIS (ARU)!" That's China and Germany. They're super pissed off right now. Everyone is literally shaking like an earthquake.

"Vee! America, England and big sister Hungary ruined your house Germany. Japan, South Korea and Taiwan ruined your hose China. Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!"

"Shoot."

"Time to die! (aru!)"

"NOOO!" Never prank China or Germany ever again.

* * *

There! Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me! Oh, and FYI My bday is comin up this tuesday!


End file.
